memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Department of Temporal Investigations
Where might we be able to put this information? I can cite at least 28 distinct violations by Kirk, not 17!!! GCapp1959 08:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) TEMPORAL VIOLATIONS files KIRK "The Naked Time" * the Enterprise goes back in time three days "City on the Edge of Forever" * Kirk goes back in time to retrieve McCoy * Kirk falls in love with Edith Keeler * Kirk works for Edith Keeler * Kirk tells Edith about the poet from the future "Tomorrow Is Yesterday" * the Enterprise goes back in time to 1969 * Kirk had an air force plane held by a tractor beam, then had the pilot beamed aboard and began showing him the ship * Kirk and Sulu go down to Earth without first seeing if the effect of the time travel could be "erased", which did happen * Kirk is captured by Air Force personnel by not making himself appear indigenous by using a costume and "papers" * Kirk approved of assorted temporal violations by his crew during the operation (see individual files, below) "Assignment: Earth" * this was a sanctioned Starfleet mission, however, certain actions were taken that could be temporal violations * Kirk allowed his and Spock's equipment to be seen by military police, and allowed them to see them beaming into the McKinley complex; again, they did not wear military uniforms to appear indigenous * Kirk gave information about the future to Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln "All Our Yesterdays" * not technically a temporal violation as the Sarpeidans used it quite legally within their society, however, Kirk did commit temporal violations inconsistent with the Sarpeidans' intent for the use of the time portal * Kirk interfered in the conduct of law enforcement by assisting the cutpurse * Kirk mentioned the library to the woman, and implied something to the constabulary that would reinforce myths about the supernatural * Kirk countenanced assorted temporal violations by McCoy and Spock "The Voyage Home" * Kirk travelled into Earth's past to obtain a life form that was extinct - in so doing, he interrupted the genetic chain that occurred between George and Gracie and the species' extinction * interfering in litter collection, possibly affecting what destitute individuals would find in the garbage * jaywalking and risking car accidents that otherwise wouldn't have happened * Kirk sold a pair of eyeglasses which are actually some five centuries old, but appear to be only 200 years old, and obtained cash, thus affecting the movement of financial resources * Kirk interacted with Dr. Taylor, including interference in the interaction between Taylor and the tour group, and in her activities after the tour * Kirk discussed his origins in a public restaurant * removed a clipboard attachment that may have interfered in the timely treatment of other patients * took over a stretcher that may have been needed for someone else * Kirk removed Dr. Taylor from her proper time in history * Kirk interfered with the whaling crew, therefore impacting on their future activities - they may have gone out of the whaling business and thus impacted the lives of the crew and others they would have interacted with; whaling may have been intensified after the "wild story" told by the whalers is dismissed as delusional * Kirk had the HMS Bounty uncloak and appear to contemporary RADAR * Kirk approved of assorted temporal violations by his crew during the operation SPOCK "Tomorrow is Yesterday" * Spock showed himself to Col. Fellini's air policeman and then to Fellini himself; he risked showing himself to others when he left Fellini's office by an alternate door and going through the main corridor "Assignment-Earth" * Spock did not have his ears surgically altered before beaming down * Kirk gave information about the future to Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln "The Voyage Home" * Spock rendered the punk rocker unconscious in full view of others * Spock implied ability to communicate with the whales before humans who would not understand such an ability McCOY "City on the Edge of Forever" * while drug-influenced, McCoy entered a time portal to Earth's past * lost his phaser - it is not known what happened to the phaser or to the individual(s) that took it or found it if it fell off McCoy's person (of course... we know) * attempted to prevent the historical death of Edith Keeler "The Voyage Home" * out-loud remark of a historical slant in hearing of passersby * interfered in Dr. Nichols activities that he otherwise would have done that day * gave medical aid to a woman whose future health prognosis was poor, possibly allowing someone into a care facility for whom the space would not otherwise be available * may have damaged surgical equipment required for contemporary use SCOTT "The Voyage Home" * left a memorable verbal slip - "millions of miles" * impersonated an expert from Edinborough, when Dr. Nichols will eventually find no such expert was sent * gave formula for transparent aluminum to Dr. Nichols so he develops it earlier than he otherwise would have (the novel tells us, non-canonically, that they give the formula to the very chemist who will eventually develop it) CHEKOV "Assignment-Earth" * if his suggestion had been followed, the orbital warhead launched by the United States would have been mysteriously destroyed, not detonated, by the ship's phasers, thus affecting the future by encouraging military powers to continue to launch such weapons "The Voyage Home" * questioning passers-by, in his Russian accent, on the street of an American city during a time of high Cold War tension * taking his ID with him during the covert mission on the aircraft carrier * leaving his phaser with the FBI agents during his attempt to escape SULU "Tomorrow is Yesterday" - no serious violations instigated on his initiative "The Voyage Home" * interacting with the helicopter pilot * borrowing the helicopter and flying it over a quiet public park * talking with his ancestor (novel, and scene left on cutting room floor) UHURA "The Voyage Home" * questioning passers-by about military technology :It all depends on what the DoTI considered a violation... — Morder 09:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC)